1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for management of consumables of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to consumables of an image forming apparatus, life management of the consumables based on use histories thereof has been known. Also, a management system that performs stock management of reuse consumables to enable replacement with the reuse consumables in the case of consumable replacement has been proposed. In a management system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-185824, an image forming apparatus sends a request for replacement of a consumable to a management apparatus when the end of life of the consumable is about to be reached. Then, the management apparatus extracts a reuse consumable which is an object for replacement based on a remaining contract term of the image forming apparatus, a use status by the customer, and remaining life of a managed reuse consumable.
However, in the case of the reuse consumable replacement, it has been necessary to consider various settings (settings for color, printing, etc.) and the like of the image forming apparatus corresponding to a past use status after the replacement, which is different from replacement with a new consumable.